vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bandersnatch
Summary Bandersnatch is an antagonist of Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~, and one of the 41 Critters created from the 41 toys that would be given to the 41 unborn children that were killed at the event of Rebirth. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Bandersnatch Origin: Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Gender: Inapplicable Age: Has existed for around 10 years Classification: Critter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (Has no material form, exists only as possibilities, and can also exist as information), Immortality (Type 1 and 5; never dies, rots, or decays, and exists as possibilities as such it isn't technically alive), Large Size (Type 0; even the smallest of Critters are 3 meters tall. As a "mid-sized" Critter, it should at least be much taller than that), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Critters represent the possibilities of 41 lives which never came to be. Critters are also forms of death and terror given form), Death Manipulation (Can attack with a phenomenon of death itself), Information Manipulation (Critters can exist even in Information Space where they cay lay waste to it, and control a network at will), Mind Manipulation (Can destroy the mind of whatever looks at it) Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Spatial Manipulation (Can leave a gash in space), Biological Manipulation (Can destroy its target's cranial nerves), Sound Manipulation, Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Their very presence can instill fear and terror to those who look upon their form. Can plant seeds of insanity, causing their targets to lose their mind and sanity), Resistance to Physics Manipulation (Impervious to all aspects of physics), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Critters don't have souls, they exist only as possibilities of 41 lives which were never born), Life Manipulation (Critters don't have a life, only a possibility resembling that) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Wendigo) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Heavy Engine Humans that can move faster than the speed of sound) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Due to spending times in informational space, Bandersnatch has developed a human-like mind and intelligence. It knows every information circulated in Inganock due to residing in its informational space Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Traps:' Bandersnatch is capable of setting up traps in surrounding that would kill both the mind and the body of its victim. *'Metal Claw:' A slashing attack, tearing through space, producing a phenomenon of death in its wake. A pair of metallic claws that drill and open a huge hole in its target's mind, killing their heart and mind, breaking them from the inside. Even if the slash was dodged, the gash left by Bandersnatch's claws would still affect its victim, making evasion useless. *'Voice of Panic:' Critters ability which releases a sound which stiffens the human mind, causing them to collapse. Critters can also destroy people's cranial nerves, planting seeds of death or insanity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Category:Death Users Category:Information Users Category:Space Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dragons Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Internet Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Sound Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 9